


Stories from the Compound

by wolfdogmcu



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ampersands for friendships, Avengers Compound, Drabble Collection, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other, Slashes for ships, Tags will be added as and when
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfdogmcu/pseuds/wolfdogmcu
Summary: An assortment of short fics, all set where the majority of the heroes live on the Avengers Complex together. A lot of silliness will ensure, as well as friendship, possible romances, and lord knows how many bizarre disasters!A very lighthearted look into the lives of everyone's favourite heroes.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Wanda Maximoff & Sam Wilson
Kudos: 6





	1. Peter Teaches the Old Man How to Play Mario

Steve still had a lot of catching up to do on the modern world. His little leatherbound book seemed to fill rather quickly, and he found himself having to replace it more often than he expected. Things had leveled out, adjustment wise, until most of the assorted heroes settled down at the complex. Particularly, it was the young ones who lead to him noting a thousand things a day, with their endless pop culture references that went way over his head. 

Today, he was sitting in what had become his armchair, watching the TV as Peter played a video game. It was amusing to watch, and a part of him wanted to play as well, but he'd be damned if he knew how it worked. A few times, when everyone else was away, he tried to get to grips with the Switch, but he often ended up puzzled and turning it back off.   
Apparently, the boy noticed his intrigue.

"Mr. Rogers, you wanna play?" Peter’s eyes lit up.   
"No thanks, kid," He chuckled, leaning back in his chair, "You carry on."   
"You sure? It's two players! Well, actually, maybe up to four? No, it's only two. Unless the balloon game… I don't remember. You can join in anyway though, if you'd like?"

He chuckled at Peter's enthusiasm, shaking his head.   
"I still haven't completely got a grip on mobile phones, son. I think it's gonna take me awhile to learn video games machines."    
"It's not too hard! I promise." 

It now occurred to him that Peter very clearly wanted him to play. Maybe it was just so he could say he taught the '40s man how to play Mario, or maybe it was because he looked up to him. It seemed Peter was quite enthused by all of his superhero comrades. Most likely, though, the kid had been feeling lonely.

"Know what? Sure, I'll join in."    
Moving to better accommodate being taught, Steve got out of his chair with a grumble. Peter grabbed a second controller, pressing a button so it would switch on. As the blonde slumped beside him, he handed over the controller.   
"Okay, see on the screen? Press the L and R buttons. They're up here," he pointed out, "You have to do this when the screen comes up so we can make sure it's connected." 

Steve did as he was told, getting used to the feel of the controller. For now, he was playing Cappy in Super Mario Odyssey. It took him a while to get used to it, and Peter honestly felt this was like trying to play a game with his grandad, but he started to pick it up after about ten minutes. Having never played this in two player mode, Peter didn’t quite know the Cappy mechanics, but the controls were on the bottom of the screen.

They were both getting really into it, working through Wooded Kingdom together. Steve remarked that he would like to play it some time as Mario, and seemed very interested when Peter talked about all the different movement tricks you could do. He'd watched a little of the kid attempting to speedrun it only a week ago, and had seen some of these shown off.   
"You'll have to teach me some time."

“Really?”    
The Captain was almost knocked over by the kid’s enthusiasm, but it brought a smile to his face, “Why the heck not? Looks like good fun!”    
“M-Mr. Rogers… you can say  _ hell _ in front of me. That’s not a bad langage word.”    
He rolled his eyes, “Ah, but Pete. I am a good Christian.”    
The two roared with laughter as they played their game.


	2. Wanda Appeases One of Sam's Childhood Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two friends make paper birds. Wanda has bratty energy and I refuse to change my mind

“What are you doing?”    
Sam almost jumped out of his skin at how abrupt the question was. A voice chirped from behind him, and the source soon found itself sat at his side.    
“Origami birds - used to make ‘em all the time as a kid.”    
Wanda leaned forward on her knee, watching as he carried on with the papercraft, “How do you do it?”    
“Fold the paper.” 

Her face was priceless. Struck with a grumpy glare, pouting a little. Huffing, she glanced back at his hands. Why did so many of the men she knew have to do that? She had been on her way to see her brother, who almost exclusively answered her questions as such. Grouchy as she looked about it, she was fairly amused, and had to bite back a smile.

“I’ll show you in a minute, but you have to actually  _ listen _ to me telling you.”    
“When don’t I listen?” She stuck her tongue out a little, “It is not my fault if people don’t address me before speaking to me. Or are trying to make me do something I don’t want to. Makes my hearing fail.”   
Sam shrugged at the first excuse; that was fair. The second was ridiculous.    
  
“Okay,  _ Wanda _ ,” He already knew she’d feign distraction when he overly complied, “C’mon. Right, I’m not sure how good I’ll be at explaining so you’re gonna want to watch carefully.”    
Curious enough about this, and wanting to make one of her own, she gave it her full focus, nodding along and following with a piece of paper herself. Her crane didn’t come out quite as cleanly, with a wonky head and uneven wings, but it was a decent first try.   
“Now, gently, give the tail a tug.” 

Wanda did just so. The wings flapped. She looked at him like this was somehow an otherworldly concept.    
“I remember when I was a kid - when I first made these - I was blown away. It was like witchcraft! Which is more real than I thought back then.”   
“I suppose so,” She was absentmindedly flapping its wings, “Wonder how they figured out that this would do this when they were made up.”    
“It always made me want to get them to fly. Like give ‘em some life, let them take off.” 

Wanda’s face lit up with curiosity, and she set the little bird down on the table. While her powers could prove a force to be reckoned with in terms of combat, there were also little bonuses to her abilities. One of these was moving things with her magic.    
“Your turn to look,” She gestured at the birds. He complied.

Carefully, she wrapped them up in strands of red, lifting them up to just above eye level in front of Sam. It took a lot of finesse (she was suddenly very grateful for all the work she had to put in with training), but she managed to flap the wings as the paper birds flew above them. The Falcon’s eyes were bright with childlike wonder. Though the red showed that they were being piloted by Wanda, it was almost exactly as he had imagined all those years ago. Starting to feel drained, she brought them in for a careful landing, positioning them so their heads were touching. 

“That was… Thank you,” Sam was grinning widely.   
“Thank you for teaching me.”    
Standing up again, she patted his head before straying away to find her brother.


End file.
